Its been a long time
by Ghostpokemonrule
Summary: butch and buttercup have been best friends since they could walk and talk but being stuck in a miserable orphanage butch tells buttercup he will escape and find shelter and come back for her but will buttercup still be there or will she escape and follow him read and find out ;) suck at summary's could be rated M later maybe who knows
1. Escape

**hey guys so hope you enjoy the story x3 ... will that all i gotta say xD anyways on with thy story.**

**Its Been a Long Time**

**Chapter 1-Escaping **

_It was a fresh fall day as a dark raven haired 10year old girl ran through a field of flowers._

_"bet you cant beat me" yelled the dark raven haired 10 year old._

_"Well just see about that buttercup you know you cant beat me" yelled a dark haired 10 year old boy._

_"sure butch sure"replied buttercup_

**(Buttercup POV)**

Me and Butch were racing across the field I of course was in the lead he was just behind me.

"no way you cant bea..."i didn't finish my sentence because out of nowhere butch just sped up and beat me. I stood there with my mouth open too shock to close it.

"Hey butterbabe you should really close your mouth you might catch flies" he snickered

"Shut up Butch how did you do beat me" i replied still shocked

"well thats my little secret and i beat the great Buttercup oh yea after years i finally beat you"

"whatever don't worry next time ill beat you" i replied. If your wondering the names Buttercup i dont know my last name and i have lime green eyes and raven black hair that reaches to my neck im currently in a adoption center with my best friend Butch he has forest green eyes and raven black hair that is spiked up also he brags he has muscles which he only has one but i just go along with it we known each other since we could walk and talk. yupp been here all my life and let me tell you something its terrible the lady in charge is a mean and i don't want to get adopted and leave Butch. Actually we have been talking about what it would be like if we escaped people actually done it so i wonder why not do it. Okay i will admit this i actually have a crush on Butch no cross that love i dont why but i have known him all my life so its not bad loving him i mean we share everything little thing and big thing in common, and he's super protective over me he doesn't let any of the other of the guys here talk to me. Last week he almost got introuble for fight but whatever.

_"_Hey butterbabe" said butch if i forgot to mention he come up with the dumbest nick name ever like butterbutt, bc, buttercakes, butterbabe, butternut, and butterlove.

"yes Butchie" i smirked thats my annoying nickname to him he doesnt like it but goes along with it.

"i have to tell you something you might not like" he sad in a sad/serious tone

"well what is it" i replied

"i-i um leaving" i couldnt believe what im hereing

"your getting adopted" i started having tears in my eyes

"no not at all im mean like escaping" replied sadly

"your what escaping really" i said happily till i realized if i was going

"wait if your escaping then what about me are you g-going to take me"i replied with tears still wanting to come out i hate crying makes me weak so i dont cry

"i-i u-um no i wish i could but i don't want nothing bad to happen to you if something does happen i wont be able to live with myself buttercup please dont cry i promise once i find shelter ill come back for you its safer here than out there for now" he replied okay thats done it now im crying he wasn't going to take me and he wants me too wait.

"no im not weak let me go with you i don't want to lose you butch your all i have please let me come im strong nothing can happen to me not if your with me Butch" tears still coming out of my eyes

"no buttercup i cant risk getting you hurt i can't im sorry i wish i could take you i really do you everything to me Buttercup" he said wiping my tears

"i promise ill come back and get you when i find a place" he said hugging me

"what if i get adopted hmm. tell me butch what if you come back and im not here anymore"i replied angryly that i pulled myself from his embrace.

"then ill look for you and ill wait for you at our place everyday till you come back" he grabbed my face the tears still coming down

"we will see each other again if they take you away from me thats forsure ill never let you go please you have to understand i need to leave here i can't stand it here there so little one can do here please just please dont be mad" he said

"okay i wont but when do you leave" i said stopping my tears. He sighed

"tonight"

"tonight your leaving already"

"i have to the sooner the better and you know its May 14 everyone will be at there anual party of the month and no one will be around but the fat security guard eating doughnuts" he said. and i couldn't help but laugh at his comment but i can see it put a smilie on his face.

"now thats my butterbabe the one who has the most incredible laugh ever" he said with one of his charming smiles but i couldn't help but blush so i looked away and he started laughing.

"hahaa its okay to blush butterbabe you know you love me" he said with a smirk and lifted my chin up to meet his eyes and he could tell i was red as ketchup but who can blame im in love with him. Can you belive a 10yr old whos barley becoming a teen in a couple of years has already fallen in love and with my best friend whos going to leave me.

"aww someone looking red today" he said with a wink

"its that same cockiness that will earn you a slap" i smirked and stopped blushing and slapped the back of his head

"and now your back to your rebel side" he smirked

"it will always stay there since its 6:30 when you leaving to get your thing ready"

"at 8 thats when when everyone leaves and i already got my clothes and belonging together all we need to do is get weapon for surving out there" he said

If you dont know why he needs weapons is because in this adoption center is located in the dangerous part of the forest were there is killers, assassins,bad guys, rapist,army,and police who is any see you they kill you or take you hostage its basically survivor here so we don't leave here and there is ninjas and assassin at war with each other and you will get killed if your in there territory. So we are heading to the secret storage in the basement which is off limits and know one ever goes there cause its old. its basically were all the war guns, daggers, smoke balls, grenades,snipers,pistols,grenade launchers,swords,num chuck anything you can think of is here.

"so were here no lets open it quietly cause i think i saw a guard around here" i said to butch

"okay let go" and we went in and choosed his weapons while goofing around

~_an hour and thirty min later exactly 7:50~_

"i guess this means good bye" i said with tears threatening to come out

"not for long butterbabe" he said hugging me and i hugged back but he pulled apart

"here i want you to take these it will remind that im always with you incase i dont come back or you get adopted" he said handing me a emerald neck less and his favorite forest green choker that says 'butch' and his spiked bracelet

"omg butch are you sure you go no were without these" i said

"im sure i want you to have them cause i know you'll take care of them" with that he hugged my and i cried into his shirt

"please dont cry ill be back" he lifted my chin and lime green eyes meet forest green eyes for the last time or so i hope not and i can't let him leave without him knowing i love him

"Butterbabe i need to tell you something"

"i do too butchie but you first"

"okay i-i u-uh fuck it" and he grabs my face and kisses me on the lips and i kiss back for a couple of 10 year old he kiss rough and sadly we pulled apart

"i love you Buttercup"

"i love you to butch" with tears coming out and we gave out last hug and one more kiss and he jumps out the window and i watch him with tears and until hes beyond the fence till he's out of sight.

"goodbye butch ill love you forever till we see each other again" i whisper closing the window and that night i cried my self to sleep with my neckless on and i found he left his favorite shirt and a note on my shelf so before i fell asleep i read it and it said "_Dear buttercup i love you with all my heart please dont do something crazy while im gone and keep meeting me at our seacret place for when i return and please avoid getting adopted_

_Love, your truely butch ;) your man haha_

i smiled and laughed at his stupid comment and cried some more hugging everything thats his close to me.

**Hey guys howd i do i hope it good i did my best on it ill give you a sneak peak at the next chapter **

**"**NO I wont i wont get adopted" i yelled

"well your not in control here i am and your other little friend is probably dead since he escaped so why stay" she yelled back and that broke me right there anger filled me and i punched her in the face and ran and i planned on escaping and finding butch on my own im not waiting her so i opened my door grabbed my thing and left toward the forbidden area to grabs some weapons. I came out with a two pythons, num chunks, daggers,swords on my back, a big hammer,changes,smoke bombs,grenades,masks,and a whole new out fit in there it was cut off tight leather shit that stops above my chest exposing my stomach and tight leather shorts, and some bow and arrows and fire.

"good bye you awful place" i said and jump out and heading my way beyond the fence.

**Ya so till next time by ;)**


	2. Screw This

**Hey guys im back ya so hope you liked the pervious chapter any ways here is chapter two ;) R&R...**

**Chapter 2-Screw This**

**(Buttercup POV)**

~time skipped 5 years later~

its been five years since he left five fucken years and im still here. You would think i have moved on from him and got killed in the forest but i dont i believe that hes still out there because i have been going to our secret place which is the hidden garden and i always see something strange when i go there usually the grass is straight but every week or so i see the lump on the grass which means someones been there so that has kept me to believe still. If your wondering why i haven't gotten adopted well because im trying to remember what butch wrote me the day he left which was to avoid getting adopted.

"BUTTERCUP GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW" said the lady in charge i call her hoe cause her last name is ho . I walked out of my room wearing a black and red "AA" band cutoff shirt that stops at my Dcup chest yes guys i have developed i have a nice hour glass figure nice curves and Dcup chest any ways i was also wearing black shorts and high top converse. My hair was scene and i just had eyeliner. I also had my prized possession my ipod touch which is filled with rock and roll, alternative, and scremo yes i do like them bet your wondering were i get these thing well i steal them i steal money from the hoe and buy myself some useful things at the mini mall down the hall which is only for us. Anyways i walked out only to be hit by a water bottle.

"Hey what the hell was that for" i yelled

"sorry but you were in the way" yelled a Sammy a stupid girl i can't stand

"Shut the fuck up you whore"

"BUTTERCUP no bad language come here now"

"Coming hoe" i smirked

"what do you think this is a free shelter for you"

"i dont see why not its pretty cozy"

"shut up i dont like how you just pick fight with the other teenagers your always locked up in your room when someone trys to adopt you and you cuss them off and hide and you dont work well thats going to change today"

" whats that supposed to mean you dont control me" i yelled furiously

"oh yes i will from now on you will clean the kitchen wash the pool help out at the mini mall and serve people until you get adopted or you can always leave with the Gonzalez family they have been wanting you for a long time now"

"no i will not work i will not get adopted by them or anyone all ill do is wait in my room till im old enough to leave this dam place and go somewhere else with someone else"

"oh you mean go after that one boy who used to be here but escaped what was his name again oh thats right Butch" she said with a smirk

"dont you ever fucken mention him you bitch"

"on the contrary i wonder if he left because he was tired of not having a family and seeing you" okay that did now im pissed

"shut the fuck up bitch you do not ever insult or bring up butch in your life time if you know whats good for you" i was holding myself back from hitting this bitch square in the face

"NO i will not why dont you get adopted huh its pointless your obviously miserable here your mean and lazy so why stay its pointless"

"because i have my reasons okay"

"no i have had it up to here i will by force make you get adopted by the Gonzalez family and you will live with them understood"

"NO I wont i wont get adopted" i yelled

"well your not in control here i am and your other little friend is probably dead since he escaped so why stay" she yelled back and that broke me right there, anger filled me and i punched her in the face and ran and i planned on escaping and finding butch on my own im not waiting here so i opened my door grabbed my thing and left toward the forbidden area to grabs some weapons. I came out with a two pythons, num chunks, daggers,swords on my back, a big hammer,changes,smoke bombs,grenades,masks,and a whole new out fit in there it was cut off tight leather shit that stops above my chest exposing my stomach and tight leather shorts, and some bow and arrows and fire.

"good bye you awful place" i said and jump out the window and heading my way beyond the fence.

Lucky me all these years i have been sneaking out take weapon by weapon and hiding them and i stole all the weapons they have. I ran through the trees of the forbidden forest i have been training myself to use my weapons and be sneaking and invisible like a ninja or an assassin all i have to do is find my way out with the map i stole from that hoe and leave and find butch myself.

I look at the map "Okay i gotta make a left near some lake" i said to myself

I kept running till i spotted the lake and i took a left and i slowed down cause on the make theres alot of red marks which i assume is were i should be aware of. I heard some foot steps behind me i had my swords ready and i turned around and was pinned by a masked person.

**Hey guys sorry i took forever but its spring break and ill be posting and posting ;) so i wonder what will happens (so corny xD) lol anyways heres a sneak peak enjoy but dont forget to review and follow ;)...**

"are you really that stupid to cross the war between the assassins and ninjas"

"yes i am i left the orphanage and im searching for someone i have been waiting for"

"well it wont be easy here in the outside of that orphanage its either join one team or die i should know i escaped there too you know "

"really so you joined"

"well not exactly mostly turned invisible from them im been trying to find my way out this forest"

"can i ask you something"

"ya"

"who are you ,you seem so familiar"

he smirked "well my friend you seem familiar too but the names butch"

**so what ya think ;D too soon ;3 anyways see ya!**


	3. I found You

**Hey guys whats up so here the chapter shall we continue from were we left off hope you enjoy ;)**

**~previously~ **I kept running till i spotted the lake and i took a left and i slowed down cause on the make theres alot of red marks which i assume is were i should be aware of. I heard some foot steps behind me i had my swords ready and i turned around and was pinned by a masked person.

**(Buttercup P.O.V)**

What the fuck is this guys problem i tried to pry away from his grip for it too be strong.

"get the fuck off im just trying to leave"

"no one ever crosses ninja territory now join or die" he said i didnt not get what he ment by that but sure as hell im not going to let him kill me. Just as i thought that i remembered i had two daggers under my shirt. 'idiot' to leave my hands open and not stab me there i bet he was waiting for an answer to see if ill join well im not i reached under my shirt and took out my daggers and stabbed him right in the stomach and pushed him off took my daggers and ran.

"poor guys well its what he gets now were to next before more weirdos in mask follow me" i said to myself. i took out the map and it said from the lake to go straight and take the only turn to the hallow 'WTF' does that mean whatever ill figure it out i heard more foot steps and i didnt feel like dealing with more idiots and i ran as fast i could that you could see a lime green streak but thats just my imagination. i kept going straight till i literally saw a sign that said the hollow 'well not very secretive and mystical' but i made the a left turn cause it was the only way i took my map and it said to make a turn on the 2nd tallest tree.

"man i hate this stupid map its like wanting me to find shit than get out"

i kept on running till i eventually found the second tallest tree and decide to take a little water break. I took out a water bottle and drank like theres no tomorrow but at the same time i felt like i was being watch i looked around and took out my swords and listen carefully. Nothing i heard nothing i decide to hurry up the sooner the faster i have to find shelter too before the sun goes out just a couple more turn. i made a right and looked at the map it said go straight till you a see a line on the floor . 'im guessing the line means ill be on the others territory so im guessing its the assassins since crazy ninja dude attacked me'. i ran straight which i assume was an hour since my feet were killing me i saw a line on the floor and crossed.

"YES" i screamed but not too loud i finally made it now to get out was only a left turn at some pond avoid the red mark at the little hill go straight make a left and im out i have never been this happy in my whole life. i started walking till i see a pond but i heard sounds i hid and saw people in red im assuming there the assassins i must stay quiet but i started listening to what they said .

"are you sure this is were you heard it" the first one said ima call him shorty cause hes short.

"positive someone must be here and we have to find that brat who keeps interfering with our plans" the second on said ima call him blondie you can guess why.

"well i dont see anything lets go" said shorty and they left. i wonder whos interfering with there plans oh well i must find shelter out of these woods.

~1 hour later~

Finally i found this stupid pond and made a left and now i have to look for the hill and avoid the red mark wonder were that is oh well. i kept walking being caution since im in a red spot so i was very slow and quiet. i fellt like i was being watched again so i put both my hand on my sword but didnt take them out just yet as i kept walking i heard rustle sound coming from all around me. i was about to take out swords when once again i was pinned down.

"dammit not again let me go" i yelled at him

"sorry but i must kill you its a shame your very pretty maybe i can have alittle fun with you" Fuck that shit if he thinks he can touch me he must be a rapist who joined the assassins gross.

"i rather you kill me then for you to touch me"

"then ill force you" and he picked me up and i started kicking and bit his hand hard and he dropped me and i kicked him in the balls and ran.

"not so fast you bitch you will be min" he started chasing me and caught me by the waist and started kissing my neck and i couldnt kick him cause he grabbed my legs and i started screaming but i knew no one came and he threw me to the ground and i tried moving away he reached for my shirt and i closed my eyes and then i felt nothing. i opened my eyes to see a guy my age hold him by the neck and stab him and came up to me.

"you okay" he said

"a now i am thanks" i got up and stared at him

"i have to go bye" i said and started running i dont know were and i knew he was chasing me cause i can here him yelling at me to wait i saw the hill but then i saw a blood battle and i turned around to see him grab me by the waist and pick me up and ran off.

"hey what gives let me go now"

"not till we are safe"

"i can take care of my self so put me down"

"yay like back there ya you had that under control now shut up and let me help you"

"fine but i can walk"

"sorry not chance it will be too slow"

"fine" i said angrily but i saw him smirk . What the fuck the asshole is smirking i just glared at him till i saw a shed and he opened it and set me down on the bed.

"stop with the glare i just saved your life"

"fine thank you"

"whatever ill get you some food" He left to get food and now that i look at him he wasnt wereing a mask like an idiot he was tall i think 6'3 maybe had dar raven haired that was spiked up and these beautiful forest green eyes i had ever seen and he was well built and he was wearing a muscle shirt that show his eight pack. WOAH this guy was hot but i still love butch though but hey doent mean i can check him out. i realized i have been staring at him for a while now.

"like what you see"he said with a wink and smirked

"nah i have seen better" i smirked back"

"sure you have" and he started chuckling and then laughing

"what the fuck you laughing bout and weres my food" i yelled and he gave me my food and looked me up and down and smirked

"well i see someones feisty i like that"

"well too bad you aint getting shit "

"calm your tits shit hahah" he laughed . when i was done with my food i set it down and looked at him he seemed so familiar but who did he look like. holy shit i forgot i have to leave

"sorry but have to get out of this forest before someone finds me and takes me back to the orphanage thanks or saving me see ya" i said and was bout to leave when i felt strong arms hold my waist from preventing me from leaving.

"are you really that stupid to cross the war between the assassins and ninjas"

"yes i am i left the orphanage and im searching for someone i have been waiting for"

"well it wont be easy here in the outside of that orphanage its either join one team or die i should know i escaped there too you know "

"really so you joined"

"well not exactly mostly turned invisible from them im been trying to find my way out this forest"

"can i ask you something"

"ya"

"who are you ,you seem so familiar"

he smirked "well my friend you seem familiar too but the names butch" he said . i was looked at him shocked i couldnt believe the guy i loved and looked for was sitting right in front of my and still holding my waist.

" your butch"

"yupp and you are" as he released me but i felt lonely without him holding me that i jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him.

"woah whats up with you:

"you asshole i have been looking for you everywhere butchi" once i said that he looked at me shocked and hugged like theres no tomorrow

"butterbabe i cant believe its you"

"i missed you "

"me too but i have to get one thing straight"

"and whats that"

"i look super hot the that outfit" he winked at me and i blushed red

"shut up butch before i leave your ass" which only lead him to hold me tighter"

"fuck no we have been apart way too long for you to leave again by the way why did you leave the orphanage when i told you not to" he looked pissed and happy so i decided to tell him everything. once i was done he set me down but didnt let go of my waist

"oh im just glad your here with me babe" i blushed when he said that

"thanks me too"i looked out the window too see it was dark now

"its getting late were do i sleep"

"were do you think babe with me in th bed dont worry i wont be rough"

"shut the fuck up and tell me were i leave my weapons" i yelled as i could tell i was super red

"over there haha dont be mad babe i was kidding unless you want to: he smirked i just put my things down and went back and sat on his bed and took my shoes off and pulled the cover to get in but as always i felt arms around my waist.

"you know babe i missed you like crazy and i couldnt stop thinking bout you"

"i missed you too butch i really did" once i said that he turned me around and kissed me full on the lips i was shocked but kissed back. dam i miss his lips he kissed rough and nibbled on my lip and i let an entrance in as he explored my mouth with his tongue and i closed my eyes and he pulled me closer and kissed me roughly and pulled away.

"damm your a good kisser i love you butterbabe"

"your not bad your self and i love you too" with that i got in the covers him beside me lying down holding my waist tightly to his and i turned around and cuddled with him and fell asleep for the first time relaxed.

**Well what you think xD took forever to plan but i got it ;) sorry dont have sneak peak this time xO well dont forget to follow and review xp byeeeee/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys omg its been a long time (lol storys name ;D) sorry i have been out but im back! thanks for all the wonderful reviews i appreciate them very much im not going to blabber about what i have been doing lol but i will say im sorry for all the terrible spelling errors and grammar. I have gotten better at them if i do misspell something or it doesn't make sense please tell me lmao don't stay quiet XD thank you! lol SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE CHAPTER NAME COULDN'T THINK OF ONE so here's the story hope you like it byee!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Buttercup POV)**

I honestly feel like the happiest girl alive right now. I'm currently cuddling next to Butch. I still can't believe after 5 years were back together...well more like reunited to be exact I never felt this way before its just wonderful. Oh Crap! I'm turning into a romantic girl FUCK. My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms around my waist. It was Butch wide awake.

"morning" he said

"morning butchi" He chuckled

"sticking with that nickname"

"yes i am got a problem with it" I smirked

"not at all butterbabe" I rolled my eyes and looked away. I felt movement and i could tell he is sitting up right now.

"babe look at me" he said. I looked at him only to be grabbed into a hard 2 seconds kiss and he pulled away laughing.

"What the fuck was that about!" I yelled though my red face

"you should have seen your face babe it was priceless"

"you asshole" I got out of his arms and jumped off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"awe babe why did you leave now I'm cold without my buttercakes" He says trying not to laugh

"I'm not buttercakes!"

"haha okay" he smirked

"butternuts" he snickers

"THAT'S IT!" I tackled him off the bed and we rolled around while i was strangling him.

**(Butch POV)**

As buttercup strangled the life out of me I couldn't help but feel happy. I managed to flip us over and pin her arms to the floor.

"let me go Butch" she said as she struggled.

"nope your going to tackle me again"

"no I'll just beat the living shit out of you that's all. She smirked.

"Well good luck butterbabe" I looked down and smirked at the position i found my self in good thing she hasn't noticed.

"what are you smirking at"

"oh nothing really" I said leaning closer to her.

"liar and st.." I didn't let her finished because i kissed her deeply and after she gave in and kissed back i let her arms go.

**(No One POV)**

As Butch kissed buttercup it quickly turned into a make out session fighting for the control.

**(Buttercup POV)**

*kissing you hard fighting for dominance as I wrapped my arms around your neck* Kissing Butch just feels alive I could feel him nibbling on my tongue and slowly rising my shirt up but I didn't mind at all.

"I think I saw them in this shed" I gasped and pulled away as i heard voices outside.

"Crap buttercup follow me " Butch whispered to me and handed me my weapons but before we could go through the window the door opened.

"There they are we found you now" OH CRAP!

**Well there you have it i hoped you like it just for my absence ill give you a sneak peak ;) don't forget to review and follow thank you! xoxo**

"no please don't" i pleaded and tried holding on to Butch' hand as tight as possible.

"no you little delinquent you both ran away and now buttercup as your punishment you going back and getting adopted and as for you butch I'm sending you to a far away place with the ninja's and never to return or seen again"

"fuck no I'm not leaving my girl alone with whatever family she's going with" I was trying hard to hold on and i managed to grab Butch's face and kisses him hard.

"knock it off you two" I was pulled off Butch and taken and i was kicking and screaming.

"NOO BUTCH"

"BUTTERCUP!"

**There you go BYE!**


End file.
